Accidents Will Happen
by Coconutters
Summary: The tropical sun takes a toll on the castaways and soon, romance is in the air. MAP


ACCIDENTS WILL HAPPEN

Mary Ann walked through the clearing to gather berries for breakfast. As she walked she thought to herself something that has weighed on her mind for the past six years she and the others have been on this island. _Are we ever going to get rescued? If we do, when and how will it happen? _Then she asked the most important question, W_ill I ever become a mother? _Back in Kansas she was one of three sisters, all older than she and were probably married with a baby by now. She started to jog now, partially for her morning exercise, partially to try and outrun her thoughts.

Mary Ann reached the berry patch, knelt down and began picking. The hot tropical sun was beating down on her and she quickly began to feel the effects. She glanced around to see if anyone was around, and when she was satisfied that on one was coming, she undid the top three buttons on her blouse and the bottom four so there was only one button holding the top together. Tying the ends together she looked at the bush the berries were on. _We're gunna have to find a new source for berries, we sure are running low on these few bushes. Which reminds me, we don't have a lot of citrus fruit...again. We're gunna have to figure something out. Maybe I'll ask the Professor...._Pulling her hair up in a loose ponytail, she started at the few berries they had left. She was not alone.

QQQ

Strolling through the jungle, the Professor stopped at the sound of humming. He walked a bit further and sure enough, there she was. And for the first time in a long time, she was not in pigtails. Her hair was swept up with a few tendrils framing her face. There was something about her that made her seem so sweet. He started to walk towards her to assist in the harvesting of berries but, saw her attire. He wasn't sure that Mary Ann would want any one to come across her the way her blouse was barely being held together. She dropped her basket, put her hands behind her hips, and stretched, pushing her chest slightly forward. Next, she reached up to her hair and released it. The Professor watched it fall around her face and onto her shoulders.

_Mary Ann does look p__ulchritudinous this morning, or as Gilligan would say "pretty." She does have a grace about her, how she picks the berries then drops them into her basket. Why do women have to prolongate their limbs in such a manner? I don't care for that type of action. I have no time for tom foolery when everyone is counting on me. Counting on me at the university while I was there, counting on my at home while I was a adolescent supporting my family, and counting on me here to get us off this island. I refuse to get caught up in the game of romance....does she HAVE to keep stretching like that?_ Realizing he was staring, he began to feel somewhat guilty, he turned around and headed back to the main camp. All the while he couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him, too.

QQQ

She wasn't sure why she didn't just say hello. She also wasn't sure why he was just standing behind a palm tree, thinking Mary Ann couldn't see him. She could. She wanted to button up her blouse, but then she knew he would know that Mary Ann was aware of his presence. _Maybe I'll have a little fun. After all, Ginger's not the only one on this island who can be sexy!_ Mary Ann released her hair and stretched for a second time, this time in a more seductive manner. Bringing her hands slightly over head while pushing her breasts forward she glanced over to where she knew the Professor stood,and held her gaze a few inches above him. Slowly bringing her hands down, they made a detour down her front, lightly touching her moistened skin, trailing down her sides and landing on her lap. Mary Ann combed through her hair with her fingers and went back to work with a slight devilish smile on her face.

QQQ

Six castaways sat at the table that they have gathered at so many times before waiting for their designated cook to serve them breakfast. The table was buzzing with chatter, it was Sunday. Their only day of rest on the island and the only day out of the week they get Mary Ann's berry pancakes.

"Hey Skipper, hows about you and me go fishin' this afternoon after lunch? We can go to that pond by the cave in the middle of the island."

"I think thats a fine idea, Little Buddy! We can check the nets and get our supplies ready after breakfast. Then we can take a nap, maybe move our hammocks into the shade by the beach!"

"Sounds great Skipper! After our pancakes I'll grab the hammocks and you grab the nets and fishing gear."

"Gilligan, I'm the Skipper and only I can give orders! Now, after breakfast you grab the hammocks and I'll grab the nets and fishing gear."

"Lovey darling, would you pass the guava juice?"

"Oh of course, Thurston. What would you like to do today, it being everybody's day off."

"Ha, Lovey dear, every day is a day off! You're a Howell!"

"You're so right dear." 

"Lovey, would you like to step on the green today?"

"That won't be hard Mr. Howell, the whole island is green!" Gilligan interjected.

"Gilligan he is talking about golfing!" Bellowed the Skipper.

"Yes, thank you Skipper. What do you say, Lovey? Care to join me this afternoon? I'll let you hold my golf clubs."

"Oh alright Thurston, but afterward I would like to work on the new curtains for our hut. You will help me won't you?"

Before Mr. Howell could answer Mary Ann walked in with the pancakes everyone was waiting so impatiently for. As Mary Ann served her friends, out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw the Professor's eyes on her more than a few times. _Hmm, this morning wasn't like me at all. Well, no more of that! I don't want the men on the island thinking I'm easy...even if it was fun. _

"What's everyone's day look like so far?" Mary Ann asked as she sat down, grabbing for the syrup. As everyone jumped in on their various plans of the day, the Professor's mind wondered. _Humph, look at her. Top completely buttoned, tucked into her pants_. _Hair back in pigtails with the bows in them. Why does she insist on that particular hairstyle? Makes her look like an adolescent. Just how old is Mary Ann?_ His thoughts were interrupted when his eyes locked with Mary Ann's and brought him back to the topic at hand. Did she ask him something?

"Professor, I asked you what were your big plans for the day?"

"Oh right, I was planning on indulging in a bit of alleviation."

"Gee Professor, why would want to do that?! This is our day of relaxation."

"Gilligan that is what the man just said! Now go get more syrup, we're out."

"Well, maybe if you didn't eat half of the pancakes in five minutes we wouldn't have run out of syrup so fast."

"Gilligan will you just go and get us some syrup?!?!?!"

"Aye aye, sir!" Gilligan grabbed the syrup dispenser, dropped it, scrambled to pick it up and ran into the jungle. Everyone resumed their breakfast, passing this and that, making small talk. The Professor looked over at the brunette beside him.

"What about you, Mary Ann, what does your day entail?"

"I'm not sure yet, I may go swimming. It was so hot this morning while I was picking berries for the pancakes, and it'll only get hotter as the day goes on." She locked eyes with the Professor, who turned a slight shade of red. Mary Ann smiled to herself. Ginger happened to look up at this moment across the table, noticed the small exchange of looks, and filed it away. Mary Ann could feel eyes on her, but looked up and couldn't locate the person looking at her. She grabbed for the guava juice the same time the Professor did. His hand brushed hers, creating electricity; both let go of the container at the same time. With Mary Ann being quick, she recovered the juice. No one seemed to notice.

"Ginger, what part of the island are you planning on sunbathing today?"

"Oh I don't know, Mary Ann. Maybe on the rock by the lagoon. I need to speak with you after breakfast."

"If you don't mind doing dishes with me I'd be glad to. I'd like to start the book the Professor gave me." At this moment Gilligan came running back into the clearing, but tripped over his forever untied shoelaces, dropped the syrup, and knocked into Skipper who was hold the remainder of the pancakes which came crashing to the ground. A familiar round of "Gilligans" hit the air and breakfast was over.

QQQ

Ginger and Mary Ann cleared the table in silence. At their makeshift sink, Ginger finally spoke.

"I saw how the Professor looked at you at breakfast this morning."

"Oh." Said Mary Ann, and paused trying to form the right explanation. "It was nothing really. It was so hot this morning while I was gathering berries, and I unbuttoned my top most of the way and tied it. I started stretching and realized the Professor was watching me. I moved to another bush and when I looked up, he was gone."

"Then if it was 'nothing,' why was he looking at you like that?"

"Oh, I don't know Ginger. There's nothing going on though." Mary Ann was scrubbing at the dish in her hand harder than necessary. "Why do you ask?"

Ginger paused for a second, trying to get her thoughts right. _I know that look in a man's eye. I've seen in countless times while in Hollywood. Why can't he look at me like that? I've practically been throwing myself at him for the past six years! And Mary Ann got that look in one day! I love Mary Ann like a sister but she can't have him, she just can't! If anyone's going to have the Professor, it's going to be me._ Ginger quickly came up with a story.

"Well, Roy doesn't want me telling anyone this but, we've been seeing each other. It hasn't been for long, couple weeks or so. Last night was the first night we....you know."

"Well, Ginger, I think that....that's just great. I'm very happy for the two of you." She ended it with a smile to her friend and hugged her. _Of course, they're together. Why wouldn't they be together?_

"Thank you, Mary Ann. Maybe one day Roy and I will get married and you can be maid of honor at our wedding!"

"Sounds great, Ginger. I'd be honored." And with that, Mary Ann gathered the dishes and walked off to put them away leaving Ginger to wipe the table off.

_Why did I just lie to my best friend? I don't like doing that but, maybe it doesn't have to be a lie._ She finished wiping the table and walked toward the Professor's hut.

QQQ

The Professor was sitting at his desk, reading one of his favorite books, Candide, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He said, shutting his book.

"Professor, I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be, Ginger? What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing, just a little board and wondered why I haven't talked to you in awhile."

"Well, I seem to have time to palaver with you."

"Professor, I just want to talk with you! Would you take a walk with me?"

"I suppose I have time." He got up, extended his arm for Ginger and they walked out of his hut.

QQQ

_The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. Both of them have been disappearing a lot lately. Not together, but that doesn't mean they didn't meet up later. What does he see in her anyways? Could it be the ten tons of makeup she cakes on every morning? Or was it the way she threw herself at every man on the island? Even poor Mr. Howell, who happens to be married! _Ginger and the Professor walked across the clearing toward a path leading to the beach. Mary Ann noticed how Ginger's hand was resting on the Professor's arm.

Sunday was the castaways' day of rest, and everyone was taking advantage of that. All but one. She busied herself all morning with the routine day to day chores on the island. Cleaning the Howell's hut, cleaning their hut, the boys hut, and the Professor's.

_Well, it's better than Skipper and Gilligan's hut, but it's still a mess in here! _Mary Ann started in the back. She grabbed his dirty clothes and tossed them out with the others, then proceeded to straighten up his desk. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor, Mary Ann picked it up and put it on top of the papers in the neat pile she made in the corner. She glanced at it again, looked away as if to try and persuade herself it was none of her business but picked it up anyways and began to read.

_When I saw you today it stirred feelings in me I am not familiar with. I did not intend to happen upon you today, the way you were. It happened quite inadvertently. It made me think of a song by a very talented artist. Perhaps you know him? I am sure you do. He sang "Fly Me To The Moon." I am not sure why I am writing this. Maybe some day I will have the fortitude to hand this to you. _

"_Accidents Will Happen"_

_The likes of you may never be attracted to the likes of me,  
But accidents will happen and I'll be around,  
And maybe there'll be no one else but me around.  
Forever more may never start, you may ignore my hopeful heart,  
And chances are not the one to make you fall,  
But accidents will happen after all.  
A smile may show it, your eyes may glow  
Before you know it, I'm sure I'll know.  
So if you fall in just that way, oh wouldn't I be thrilled to hear you say  
I had a lovely accident today.  
Your eyes may glow, I'm sure I'll know.  
_

_Sincerely, _

"_The Professor" _

_ I didn't know the Professor was the love note type. I wonder why he hasn't given it to her yet....she knows how he feels about her. Why hide this note?_ She flipped it over._ No date, must be a few weeks old. Who knows, maybe years old. _She heard someone coming, and quickly tucked the note in the middle of the pile and grabbed her broom.

QQQ

As the Professor walked toward his door his thoughts ran wild. _What on earth has gotten into Ginger? She was making advances much more than usual. A lot of things have gotten into the inhabitants of our little island paradise lately. Mary Ann and that scene this morning, the Howells actually working this week to finish the new hut that will soon be a kitchen, Ginger and her audacious vamp-like actions. And well, even I have been acting and thinking unlike myself lately. Sure I've noticed Mary Ann before, she's a strong, healthy, level-headed woman. She's also a fantastic chef, can produce most anything when asked, and one of the sweetest persons I have ever had the chance of meeting. Those are all grand qualities of a grand friend. Just a friend. _

Swinging open the door of his hut he was very surprised to see Mary Ann sweeping his hut.

"Hello, Mary Ann. Having fun?" He said as he came up behind her.

"Oh, hiya Professor. Just keeping busy this morning before I start lunch. Have fun on your walk with Ginger?" He didn't like the tone and implications of her voice.

"Umm, yes. Yes, I suppose." He spotted his desk and the new order of his things. "I see you've straightened up my desk. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome, I did everyone else's hut, too." Silence.

"Well, I'll be on my way, lunch won't cook itself." Mary Ann started for the door.

"Mary Ann, wait." He grabbed her arm, and locked eyes with her. They held each other's gaze for what seemed an eternity. His touch softened. His eyes did not move from hers. He moved a step closer, towering over her small frame.

"Yoo hoo! Professor! Are you home?" The two broke eye contact and jumped apart just as the door opened. "Professor, I have a question for you. Oh, hello Mary Ann. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Actually, Mrs. Howell, I was just leaving." The Professor watched her exit his hut.

_What has gotten into me? This must come to a stop._

"Yes, Mrs. Howell?"

"Thurston and I were just wondering, since everyone's building the kitchen and all, could we build a country club?"

QQQ

Ginger was fuming. She couldn't believe that the Professor didn't fall for any of her tricks. _What is wrong with that man? Can't he see what is right in front of him? I am the most beautiful girl on the island, and perhaps all of Hollywood. I guess I'm going to have to think of something else. But what? There must be something he likes, I'll just have to find out what it is and take interest in it. But how can I figure that out? _She sat and thought for a minute. _Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?! _And started toward the main camp.

QQQ

Mary Ann was finishing up lunch preparations when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned her head and Mrs. Howell was sitting in her lounge chair, clearly not caring if Mary Ann noticed she was watching her. Mary Ann put the lid on her mushroom soup and made her way to the older woman and sat down in the adjacent chair.

"Is there something you would like to confide in me?" Asked Mrs. Howell.

"No, I don't think so. Should I want to talk about something?"

"Don't play coy with me, young lady. I saw the two of you. The way you were looking at each other. In his hut a few moments ago. I passed by the window before I opened the door."

"You have it all wrong Mrs. Howell. It's not like that between us."

"Are you sure, dear?" Mary Ann nodded. "Well, then there is most definitely something on your mind. You can tell me, I won't say a word." Mary Ann thought about this for a moment and told her everything about the morning's events.

"Goodness, I had no idea. I suppose it does make sense. But the Professor has never shown any affection toward Ginger at all."

"I know, something doesn't add up, but Ginger wouldn't lie to me like that. Not when it comes to something like that."

"It bothers you."

"What? No. No, Ginger is my friend. I'm happy for her. She wants me to be maid of honor at their wedding, if it ever happens."

"Thats fine, Mary Ann. You can say it doesn't bother you but a woman knows these things. You can't hide anything from me! How long have you had feelings for the Professor?"

"I've already told you, it's not like that between us."

"Oh come on dear, the best way to attack a problem is to face your feelings head on. The first step is to admit your attraction for the Professor, then you can decide what you want to do about it."

"Mrs. Howell, for the last time I do NOT have THOSE feelings for the Professor!" And with that, Mary Ann arose and went back to her soup.

QQQ

He had no idea why he had written that letter. _Where is it?!_ He looked again, on the floor, on his desk, even in the trash can. _Surely she didn't find it...._

Then, he sifted through the pile of papers on his desk again, and found it. _I can't have it laying around like that. What to do with it? I've never written anything like this before. I've never felt anything like this before. _He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and decided to throw the letter away. Before he could, he heard what sounded like drums. He put the letter on his desk and walked outside and listened. Nothing. He turned to go inside but Mary Ann announced lunch.

Lunch was somewhat uneventful. There was a certain tension in the air. Mrs. Howell kept staring at him and shaking her head. Ginger was transfixed on him as well. Mary Ann was unusually silent, and avoided eye contact with him. He ignored the fact that it bothered him. Ginger offered to clear the table since Mary Ann had cleaned the hut that morning. The castaways dispersed to their Sunday leisurely activities. Mary Ann headed toward her hut to change into her swim suit. Just as she was unbuttoning the second button on her top, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She shouted.

"Hello, Mary Ann."

"Hi." He noticed her top two buttons being undone and recalled the way her top was this morning. _No more of that. This is Mary Ann, she is your friend._

"You going swimming?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind if I joined you?" She was silent. "The temperature is high today and the air humid. I was thinking of going anyway."

"I'd rather go it alone. Thanks for the offer."

"Alright, perhaps some other time. Sorry to have bothered you." He turned and left. Mary Ann was left alone, feeling a unwelcomed feeling of abandonment.

QQQ

Ginger saw the Professor leave her hut, and she didn't like it. She saw him disappear into his own hut for a few minutes, then emerged wearing his swim trunks. Ginger watched his figure fade into the jungle and decided that now was as good a time as any. She made her way over to the Professor's hut and slipped inside. She went to the back of the room and placed the object in her hand underneath his bed. Just as she stood up, she saw it. Laying haphazardly on his desk. She read the letter, and became livid.

QQQ

Eunice "Lovey" Howell sat at her vanity, touching up her hair when her husband walked in. He could tell his wife was in deep thought about something.

"Lovey dear, what seems to be the trouble?"

"It's nothing really. Well, it is something but I promised Mary Ann I wouldn't say anything."

"Well, then if you promised the girl you wouldn't say anything then you should uphold the Howell name by keeping your word."

"Quite right, dear. I simply can't tell you that Ginger and the Professor are an item and that Mary Ann has feelings for the Professor even though she refuses to admit to them. No, I won't speak one word of it, not one word."

"Lovey! Are you trying to tell me the Professor and Ginger are a couple?!"

"Ooh! Who told you? Oh, no matter. We simply must do something!"

"Now Lovey, I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times absolutely no meddling! No, no, no!"

QQQ Tuesday Night

Thurston Howell III paced back and forth in front of the window, hands clasped behind his back.

"I can't believe I've agreed to meddle in these people's lives."

"Oh Thurston you know something needs to be done! Mary Ann can't keep denying her feelings for the Professor, even if he is supposedly seeing Ginger."

"Supposedly? But Lovey, Mary Ann said Ginger told her they were an item."

"Yes, but somethings not right. And I am going to find out what it is." As she finished her sentence a knock at the door was heard. "Hello Mary Ann, come in come in!"

"Thank you for the invite Mrs. Howell. We haven't played a good game of bridge in weeks. Where's my bridge partner, Gilligan?"

"Oh, um, well, he couldn't make it tonight. He and the Skipper are working on Thurston's polo pony. Poor thing has a broken leg. They may have to build another."

"Well, how are we going to to play bridge with just three players?" Another knock sounded at the door.

"Mr. & Mrs. Howell? It's me, the Professor."

"Mrs. Howell, what's going on here?" Mary Ann said in a whisper.

"Nothing dear, not a thing." Mary Ann wasn't sure what to do with herself. Should she sit, stand? Get a drink? _This is ridiculous. I have been avoiding him since Sunday, which is hard to do because, well, look where we are. It's no big deal. Just because he's handsome, smart and witty doesn't mean I should feel anything romantic towards him. Heck, he's dating my best friend. Maybe just knowing I can't have him is why I feel the way I do. It is pretty common, Cindy felt the same way about David when Stacy started seeing him. And when David broke it off with Stacy her feelings went away. This is probably just as simple as that. So, I am going to enjoy my game of bridge with Mrs. Howell and enjoy the company. _She stood by the table, and poured herself a drink. Desperate times call for desperate measures. _Just one drink,_ she thought.

"Good evening Mrs. Howell, Mary Ann." He brought a bouquet from behind his back and handed it to Mrs. Howell.

"Oh thank you Professor! These are just lovely. I'll put them in water and place them on the table. Mary Ann aren't these lovely? Look at the orange ones! Aren't those your favorite?"

"Yes, they are orange hibiscus. They are very pretty."

"Please, make yourselves a drink and do sit down. Thurston will be with us in a moment."

Mary Ann took her usual place by the wall as the Professor poured a drink. When finished, he sat down to the left of her.

"Lovely weather we're having. It has cooled off quite considerably."

"Yes, it's been nice today." She took a long sip of her drink. "What brings you here tonight?"

"Mr. Howell invited me along, he said they needed a fourth for bridge tonight and with nothing else to do I obliged."

"Well, it was nice of you to come and to bring Mrs. Howell the flowers. Where did you find all those different kinds?" Just as he was about to start in on the different genus and phylum of the species he found, the Howells entered. Mr. Howell carried a tray of shrimp cocktail and put it on the center of the table.

The night carried on with stories from home. Mary Ann's crazy co-workers and the trouble they got into on the weekends, Mr. Howell and his "Wolf of Wall Street" tales, even Mrs. Howell had good stories about social events. The Professor was silent about his past. Which did not go unnoticed by Mary Ann. _Why is he not saying anything about his home life? What's the big secret? He think he's too good for us to know anything about him? Of course, he's always kept everyone at arms length. All except Ginger. _She finished her fourth drink of the night and started to get up and pour another one when the Professor beat her to it. He arose, grabbed the cup out of her hand and poured himself and Mary Ann a drink. He returned to the table and began to sit down. As he set down the drinks, the one nearest to Mary Ann slipped from his hand and spilled on to the table and on Mary Ann.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mary Ann. Here let me help you." He reached for a napkin and began to blot where it had been spilled on her skirt. She quickly took the napkin from him and began to apply pressure where it was needed the most.

"It's alright Professor, accidents will happen." She stood, swaying a bit.

"What did you say?"

"I said it's alright. Or do you not understand simpleton talk?"

"I beg your pardon! I was merely trying to void your skirt of possible discoloration."

"Save the big words for someone who cares! Mr. & Mrs. Howell, thank you for a lovely evening but I'm afraid I find this room a bit stuffy. Good night." She turned on her heel and stormed out the door.

"You'd better go after her, Professor. She may need an escort to her hut." He nodded to her, and left. Mary Ann was already halfway to her hut when the Professor finally caught up to her.

"Mary Ann, wait." He grabbed her wrist and she twisted out of his hold.

"What?!" She whirled around to face him.

"What had gotten into you lately? You've ignored me since Sunday, and now with that immature outburst I--"

"Immature?! Immature? So that's it. That explains a lot. Forgive me for acting in such a childish unscholarly manner!" He backed her into the table.

"How old are you? Fourteen? Grow up and start acting like an adult around here!"

"Professor, you know very well that I am not 'fourteen.'" She said, recalling the way he had watched her Sunday morning. She didn't want him to know she saw him, so she covered her tracks. "Would a 'fourteen' year old cook for seven people? Would a 'fourteen' year old do everybody's laundry three times a week with no complaints? Would a 'fourteen' year old clean up after six other people every day of the week?!"

He looked at her. She was furious with him. His head was spinning. _My head is pulsating. Not only from the drinks the Howells served but from this infuriating girl, woman, in front of him. Sometimes she really gets to me. Sometimes I just want to take her and..._ Before his logic got the better of him, he stepped towards her, put his hands on the table on either side of her so she couldn't escape and leaned forward.

"What do you think you're doing? You have no right to be this close to me! You're--" He silenced her. When she didn't move away or slap him, he took one hand off the table and touched the side of her face. Her mouth was warm, and tasted of papaya juice. He felt her hand come up to his chest, clutching his shirt drawing him into her. He moved his other hand from the table and put it on the small of her back and pulled her further into him. As if coming out of a daze, Mary Ann broke the kiss and pushed him off of her. She looked up at him with her deep brown eyes and fled.

He saw her enter her hut and stood in the clearing for a few moments trying to sort out what had just happened. He saw the radio on the table and took it back to his own hut. He sat down at his desk and opened up Candide, flipping to the page he was on previously. Flicking on the radio he tuned it to a station known for playing soft music. The radio announcer spoke:

"_Good evening to all my listeners out there. I'm Friendly Henry. Are you having an off week?" _The Professor nodded and said, "You haven't a clue." _"You may think I haven't got a clue. Well, my friends, that's why I'm here. To understand you and lift your spirits. It has been proven that music heals the heart and soul, and who better to do that than Old Blueyes himself? Here's oldie but a goodie from a few years back. So relax and pick up that favorite book and give him a listen."_

The Professor was by now, engrossed in his book to pay to much attention to the radio until a familiar voice came on the radio.

"_The likes of you may never be attracted to the likes of me,  
But accidents will happen and I'll be around,  
And maybe there'll be no one else but me around...."_

He looked up from his book, and listened. He hadn't heard this song in so long._  
"Forever more may never start, you may ignore my hopeful heart,  
And chances are not the one to make you fall,  
But accidents will happen after all." _And with that, he snapped off the radio and was suddenly angered with Friendly Henry. And with the girl whom had just rejected him, he shut his book with great force and headed to bed. _Just what has gotten into me? This is not like me, to get begrumpled over a female. I don't have time for this. Tomorrow I must start on designs for a stove. I'm tired of seeing people for burn wounds..._

QQQ Wednesday Morning

"GILLIGAN!" A few moments after he heard his name called, Gilligan came into view with fresh water for breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Skipper. 'Bout halfway back I dropped the pitcher and had to go back and get more."

"Well next time, move faster!" Gilligan murmered a 'sorry Skipper' and sat next to Mrs. Howell. With Skipper at the head of the table with Gilligan at his right and the Howells beside him, three seats on the other side were vacant. Ginger came in, wearing what appeared to be Mary Ann's orange ruffled top. She rubbed her exposed tummy and fluffed her hair that was pulled back into a simple ponytail, then strode over the the end of the table and planted herself across from Mrs. Howell.

"Ginger, isn't that Mary Ann's favorite orange top?"

"Yes, it is Gilligan. I thought it'd be fun."

"Gee Ginger, you sure look pretty." The movie star smiled.

"Good morning, all!" The Professor entered carrying a book. "Skipper, I'd like to talk to you about something." He said as he sat down next the man he was addressing, not noticing Ginger's new look.

"Sure, Professor. What is it?" As he started opening the book when the seventh castaway walked in with a bowl full of scrambled turtle eggs and a platter sliced mangos and bananas. She set the bowl and platter on the table, looked around the table and took the only seat left.

"Nice top Ginger. Trying to look like me?" She smiled and laughed a bit. "I think it looks good on you."

"Oh Mary Ann, why would I want to be you when I have everything I want?" Mary Ann could feel her body grow hot, but decided to play it cool. _So, you think some word play will silence me? Think again, Gingy. _

"I don't think you have **everything** you want."

"What's that supposed to mean?" They were now facing each other, a foot separating them. Everyone was staring now, and feeling the tension between the two women. Mary Ann remained calm.

"Ginger, I was just pointing out that there is no way you could have everything you want. We're all still on this island and I doubt **this** is everything you want. You alright? You look peaked."

"You're lying! That's not what you meant! What are you hiding from me about you-know-who and you-know-what?!"

"Ginger, calm down. Everything is fine. What could I possibly be hiding from you when we live together? Oh come on Ginger, we're best friends. We don't keep **anything** from each other." Ginger, remembering how Mary Ann thinks she hid her fake romance with the Professor from her for weeks became even more angered and shot out of her seat.

"Don't think I'm not on to you. Whatever it is, you need to stop it before this gets too out of hand." With that, she tore through the path leading to the deepest part of the jungle, leaving behind very confused castaways.

"Oh golly, I wonder whats gotten into her."

"I don't know Mary Ann, you didn't say anything that could have set her off."

"I know, I made that joke, but maybe she took it the wrong way. I didn't mean to upset her, Skipper."

"We know you didn't Mary Ann. You're one of the sweetest people we know."

"Oh, thanks Gilligan."

"Should someone go check on her?"

"Hmm, I think we should let her cool down. I'll keep her breakfast warm." Mary Ann got up and set Ginger's plate by the fire and sat back down. The rest of the meal was made with forced small talk, all wondering what had gotten into Ginger.

QQQ

_ Wednesday, great._ Mary Ann thought,_ gatta love Wednesdays. What did Ginger leave in here? Is this a rotten half of a pineapple? _She looked around again for anything she had missed, satisfied that she hadn't, she picked up the dirty clothes and put them with everyone else's in the clearing. She went back into her hut to dust and sweep but something caught her eye. The Professor was working on something at his desk. Before she knew it, her feet were carrying her to his hut door. She knocked.

"Professor? Are you busy?" She stood there until the door opened.

"Not at all, please, come in." She did so and stood by the door. Not really sure what to expect, she looked for something to do. "What brings you here, Mary Ann?" Before she could use logic she decided to ask. She had to know.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" There is was, the question he had no idea how to answer.

"I'm not sure." She began to put his clothes into a pile and straighten things up.

"I'm not sure either, seeing as you're dating my best friend."

"Dating? Mary Ann what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! She told me everything." She started to clean the back of his hut.

"Why would she tell you that? Yes, we've been spending more time with each other, but I assure you, nothing is going on." That's when she found it. Underneath his bed where Ginger had put it. Her body tensed up, she could feel her pupils dilate.

"Then what is the dress that Ginger wore on Saturday night doing underneath your bed?!"

"I-I..." She advanced toward him.

"She didn't come home that night until late, three in the morning to be exact." His head was spinning.

"Mary Ann, I have no idea how that came to be there."

"So THAT'S your story?! "You don't' know." Well, let me tell you something that I know. A real man doesn't date a girl, keep it secret, then kiss that girl's best friend. You're lucky she means so much to me. I won't tell her about last night. I don't want to ruin anything you have with her." She threw the first thing she could get her hands on and chucked it at him. She missed him, and instead hit table full of test tubes that came crashing to the floor. "Sorry." She said as she flew to the door, Ginger's dress still clenched in her right hand.

"Accidents will happen." Was all he could say and watched her walk out of his hut.

QQQ

"_Accidents will happen." How dare he say that to me! I guess he says it to every girl he's tried to get into bed. He's such a sleeze! Going after two girls at once!? It makes me sick, and I am NOT washing this dress._ She wadded it up and threw it on her bed, and sank into her own.

"You know dear, that isn't a very flattering color on you."

"What?"

"Green with envy."

"Mrs. Howell, what are you doing here?" She sat up, wiping away the tears she didn't even know she was crying.

"Well, I knocked but you didn't answer. What happened?" Once again, Mary Ann confided in the older woman.

"Oh, my. Well, that **is** unexpected of the Professor. You're sure they....well, had relations?"

"Mrs. Howell, the evidence is all there. It doesn't matter anyways. She loves him, I should be happy for them. I should be excited. I don't know what has gotten into me. Why did I let him kiss me last night? I knew he was with Ginger. All of this, every bit of it, just doesn't make sense."

"I agree. Well, you have two options. Bury your feelings even further than you already have, or fight for him."

"I can't. She's my best friend. I won't do that to her. I'm just going to have to get over it is all. How hard can it be?" Mrs. Howell sat beside Mary Ann, and put an arm over her shoulders. More tears.

QQQ

Two weeks and four days went by and everybody was on high alert. Of course, the Skipper and Gilligan were oblivious to what had been happening in their little community; but the other five were on egg shells. It was Sunday again, and our favorite farmer's daughter was out harvesting the berries for her legendary pancakes. The scenes from the past few weeks had played and replayed in her mind all morning. Getting frustrated with herself she tore the bows out of her hair and shook out the remainder of her pigtails. _Fourteen indeed, _she thought. She wasn't dressed in her usual attire of short shorts, instead, she an orange-red dress that was a bit low cut and came down to her knees.

Mary Ann couldn't help but look over at the palm tree. She quickly looked away and finished off the last of the berries from all three bushes. While walking yesterday she discovered a new patch of them a little ways north of their camp. No one would go without her pancakes, at least for awhile. She got up and headed toward camp to start the day.

QQQ

The usual questions were asked at the table. "What are you doing today?" "Mind if I tag-a-long" and the like were received well. Everyone was civilized, but the seating arrangements had shifted. Mary Ann was at the right of Skipper, next to Mrs. Howell and across from Gilligan. Ginger, of course, had made a point to sit beside the Professor at all meals. Which bothered Mary Ann who concealed it well. Only Mrs. Howell knew and understood the little quick movements she made at times when Ginger leaned into the Professor to whisper something in his ear.

_At least I don't have to hide anything from Mrs. Howell, it's nice to have somebody understand. It was no use trying to deny my feelings to her anymore. Mrs. Howell was right, the sooner I admit to them, the faster I can get over this. It better hurry up, because I'm getting sick of it. I don't love the Professor, but darnit I care about him and I'm 'a mite bit attracted to him.' As mom would say. _

She was brought back to the present conversation when the Skipper, Gilligan, and Mr. Howell all left to go spend the morning and afternoon playing a poker tournament down by the lagoon. They said not to worry about them for lunch, they would take care of themselves. She cleared the table in record time. She wanted to get down to the beach and work out some aggression as soon as possible.

"How are you fairing, dear? Is something bothering you?" Mary Ann looked around, everyone had gone.

"I'm doing better today. No, nothing is bothering me more than usual. I'm about to go change. Going down to the beach to swim a bit. How are you?"

"Just fine, dear, just fine. I came to tell you, you don't have to worry about my lunch. I have other plans for the day."

"Great, that just leave me and Mr. Egghead. Well, too bad. He can fix his own lunch. Or Ginger can, I'm not his wife."

"Neither is she." Lovey walked over to the Professor's hut and entered, not caring to knock.

"Sorry not to announce myself, Professor but I simply must talk to you. I'm a bit worried about Mary Ann. She always goes off to the beach on Sundays, alone. Lately she's been distraught, and I don't think she should be swimming alone. Would you be a lamb and join her?"

"Mrs. Howell, I don't think she'll go for it. She's been avoiding me for a couple weeks now."

"Professor, when are you telling me, Mrs. Thurston Howell the third, no?"

"Of course not, I'll go over to the girls hut right now." Mrs. Howell looked out the window and saw Ginger at the entrance to her hut door.

"Oh, wait a minute Professor. I want to ask you something."

"Alright what is it?" She saw the red head begin walk out of the compound.

"What is what?"

"The question you were going to ask me."

"Honestly Professor, sometimes you worry me. I don't what you're talking about! Now run along." She said as she practically pushed him out of his own hut. _This had better work, otherwise I'll just have to go to plan B. Or what it C? _With a wave of her hand she opened the door and walked into humid tropical air.

QQQ

Mary Ann saw Mrs. Howell burst into the Professor's hut the same time she walked into her own.

"Honey is something bothering you?" Ginger put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm alright. Just going for a swim. What are you doing?"

"Oh I was planning on reading a book Roy lent me. I think I may take a day to myself and go to that pond the boys go to to fish somedays. I've already packed a lunch."

"Sounds like a good day. I'll see you at supper time then." They exchanged goodbyes then Ginger grabbed her bag that she had packed and walked out. Mary Ann reached for her swim suit when she heard a knock. _Who could that be? Ginger just left, she wouldn't need to knock, and the boys were all playing poker at the lagoon. _She crossed to the door.

"Hi Mary Ann."

"Professor. What brings you here?"

"I was seeing if you were going to the beach today."

"I am."

"I'd really like to join you, if that's alright." Every fiber of her being told her to say no, but instead she heard herself say something else.

"Sure, that sounds fine. Meet me outside of my hut in a few minutes." He nodded his head and left. _Sure, that sounds fine. No, it does not sound fine. Why did I agree to that when Ginger made it seem that she'd take my head off if I came near him? Oh well, what's done is done. I might as well take this time to get to know him again. I need to be on good terms with him, for Ginger. I know I'd feel sad if my best friend and the man I was going to marry didn't get along._

QQQ

Heading toward the beach, they walked in silence. A few more minutes and their feet hit the sand.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Why is everyone asking me that today? No, nothing is bothering me." _Just let it go. Let everything go. Have fun._

"Oh." They layed out their towels. "Sure is scorching out here. Glad I'm swimming on my day off."

"Yeah, me too." She said as she took off her swim suit cover. Mary Ann was wearing a cute orange bikini that complimented her figure very nicely. The Professor was used to her black one piece and was slightly taken aback by the orange suit. He took his own shirt off and out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn Mary Ann lost her balance for a second. Then again, she was taking off her shoes.

"C'mon Professor, I'll race ya!" She took off running, with the Professor at her heels. Mary Ann hit the water first with a splash that hit the Professor. He splashed her back and soon they were in a splash fight laughing uncontrollably and carrying on like children. After a few minutes, they stopped, still laughing and began to swam around in circles. For an hour and a half they floated by each other and talked. Talked about their childhoods, talked about their lives back home and all the crazy people that have come on the island who always found a reason to leave them stranded. They both became tired, spied a cluster of rocks, climbed the fifty feet to the top and stretched out.

"Boy, that was fun! Just being able to relax and not have a care in the world. I haven't felt that way in a while."

"I know what you mean, Mary Ann." As the sun warmed their bodies they were both lost in deep thought. Ten or so minutes went by until Mary Ann finally decided to comment on his and Ginger's hidden romance.

"There is no sense in hiding your romance with Ginger any longer, Professor. Most people already know. Mrs. Howell saw me come out of your hut with Ginger's dress the other week, we talked and wondered why you both haven't just come clean about it." The Professor just stared. _Why does she still think Ginger and I are having a hidden romance? The idea of it is frivolous. I have tried to find the time to talk to her about it, but every time I have tried she's run off or ignored me. Women. I supposed she did me a favor, she gets angry so quickly. _He thought of how much the fight the other week made him laugh now. _She looks mad, has that look in her eye. Here we go again. Be_fore he could stop himself from the outburst, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" This egged him on. He continued to laugh. She stood up, placed her hand on her hips and asked again. When she got no response besides laughter she began to walk away from him, agitated. She forgot she wasn't on solid land, lost her footing and fell off the top rock and into the ocean.

The Professor bolted up, went over to the side she fell off of and looked down. He didn't see her. Fear rose inside him. There was no time to run and get the others and finding her down there was going to be next to impossible. The waves made the water difficult to see through, and the rocks made the landing look foreboding. He jumped in anyways. He looked for what seemed like an eternity, diving down and resurfacing. His lungs were burning, but kept going. He looked over to his left and saw orange. He raced over to where he saw it, reaching his destination he saw the woman attached to the bikini. He grabbed her and pulled her toward shore.

He picked her up when he could stand, and ran to the sandy beach. He placed her on the white sand. He placed his hand on her wrist,weak pulse. He checked her breathing, nothing. He had taken CPR multiple times, but this was different. This was on a real person, not a dummy. He tilted her head back, pinched her nose, put his mouth to hers and breathed. Nothing. He breathed a second rescue breath. She coughed. Opened her eyes and tried to sit up. The Professor pushed her back down.

"Mary Ann are you all right? Does it hurt to breath? To move? Do you feel any pain anywhere?"

"My head. It's throbbing." He did a quick check on her head, sure enough, she had a bump the size of a golf ball on the back right side of her head.

"Why were you laughing?"

"What?"

"You were laughing, why?"

"Oh, I had forgotten. Um, you said that Ginger and I were together. Mary Ann, that could not be further from the truth."

"But, Ginger said that you had been seeing each other for a few weeks now, and that dress...she said the night she left it you both, well, became intimate." Her head was spinning.

"Mary Ann, that is quite impossible that THAT happened. Have I ever shown any interest in Ginger besides when we were forced together? Or she needed my help? Do I sit by her at meals, or does she make it a point to sit by me? Have I ever been seen coming out of your hut while alone with her? Don't you think all those things are signs of two people in a clandestine relationship? Why is it that they have not happened? If there is something going on, I am unaware of it and it is strictly one-sided. Mary Ann, I do not have feelings for Ginger, and I certainly am not in love with her. I don't know how that dress got in my hut, we never were intimate. That's impossible when I'm still a v..." He cut himself off. "I mean, no. That has never happened between Ginger and I."

"I don't understand, why would she lie like that. What would be her motive? And how is it that you are a virgin?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. And, well, I've never had time for the opposite sex. When I was sixteen my dad died. My mom was dying of cancer and my sister and brother were counting on me. So I got a job and worked full time while graduating high school a year ahead of everybody else. All through college was the same thing, work, school, family, work, school, family. I had no time for a social life. Then, when I became a professor my work consumed me. Sure, I've dated but nothing too serious. Then I boarded a three hour tour, and you know the rest." Mary Ann was speechless. She couldn't believe it. How could this man, looking down at her, the Professor, never have never felt love in his life strong enough to share himself with someone?

"Professor, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." She tried to get up again, but he pushed her down. She lay there for a second until she asked, "How old are you?"

He chuckled. "Thirty four. How old are you?"

She smiled. "Twenty-five.

"I'm really sorry about you falling. I feel terrible. You could have drowned. Then where would we be?"

"It's alright Professor, accidents will happen." She tried to get up for the third time. They locked eyes. The Professor put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down once again. Without breaking her gaze he spoke.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Accidents will happen? Have you heard it before?"

"I have, it's a very romantic song. I love Frank Sinatra, I listened to him all the time back home." He inched closer.

"Have you heard it somewhere else? Perhaps read it?" She nodded. He was now an inch or so from her face. "Where?"

"I read your note. When did you write it? There was no date on it."

"Three Sundays ago." He said, and with that he cradled the back of her neck with his right hand and pressed his lips to hers. Mary Ann wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He repositioned himself so he had a better angle. His hand moved down her side and he felt her shiver under his touch. The kiss intensified. Mary Ann removed her hands from his neck and splayed them across his bare back. She opened her mouth for him as he slid his tongue inside her mouth. She was drowning for the second time today, but this time in the Professor's touch. He separated his lips from her and drug his mouth down to her neck. He lightly nipped at her skin, a sensuous sounds escaped her throat. He took her hands above her head and pinned them there, then bit her neck again, this time slightly harder. She arched into him and he melted. Returning to her now swollen lips, he was no longer gentle with his kisses. His hand trailed down her throat, and lower still. Softly touching the orange fabric that separated his hand from her skin, she arched into his touch, putting more pressure where his hand was. Gently massaging her, he slowly reached around around the back her her, releasing her hands in the process. When Mary Ann realized where his other hand was headed she broke away from the kiss.

He looked into her eyes, almost black, and started to apologize for his actions when she smiled and lightly kissed him on his cheek.

"I've been wanting that for awhile. After that night at the Howells, I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Ginger, I knew she's liked you from the beginning and I didn't want to betray her like that. Especially then, thinking you were in love with her. I felt terrible after that kiss, I wanted to tell her. But I ignored what I felt and pushed it out of my mind as often as I could. Why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

"I suppose I was afraid. I've never done anything like this before, and was afraid that you'd either reject me or want me."

"Why is me wanting you a bad thing?"

"Have you been listening, my dear? I've never done anything like this before."

She smiled. "Well, you're doing just fine." She pulled him into a long kiss before she released him. "And for the record, I've never done anything like this either. Sure I've dated but my folks would never let me alone with a boy for more than two minutes." It was his turn to smile when he heard this. "But I guess I fooled you a couple Sundays ago. You looked at me like you wanted to eat me!" She giggled.

"You knew I was watching you?"

"That was the whole reason I moved and stretched the way I did. I wanted you to know I could be just as sexy as Ginger."

"Mary Ann, you are far more sexy than Ginger."

"Really?"

"I'm here with you, am I not?" She smiled again, and kissed him quick on the lips. They both sat up. Mary Ann rested her head on the Professor's shoulder and sighed.

"What is it?"

"What are we doing? Was this just a one time thing or are we....us?"

"I like the notion of being 'us.' I like you for far more than your sex appeal. You're intelligent, compassionate, and the sweetest woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Good, glad to know we feel the same."

"Mary Ann, I care a great deal about you. I want this done right. I would like to court you, of course with your permission."

"I'd like that very much." He kissed her forehead and looked back at the horizon.

"What do we do about the others?"

"You want to court them, too?" He smiled and playfully nudged her side. "I don't know. I think it best, for awhile, to keep this to ourselves."

"I agree. I don't want anyone to know just yet. We'd never get a moments peace."

"Ha, yes. Especially with Mrs. Howell and her wanting us to have a chaperon at all times when we're alone."

"Professor, with Mrs. Howell we'd never be alone."

"Mary Ann, you sure you want to keep calling me 'Professor?'"

"Oh come on, Professor! Haven't you ever heard of role playing?" There was that devilish smile again. He tilted her chin towards him and kissed her.

"I have." They both smiled at one another and giggled.

"Alright, Roy, we should start heading back. Skipper and Gilligan are cooking dinner tonight, it should be interesting. We don't want to be late do we?"

"Who cares if we are? Accidents will happen."

SEQUAL SOON! How will Ginger react? Will they tell the others? How are they going to keep to themselves? Stay tuned for the exciting 2nd installment, "Body and Soul" (Another song title by Frank Sinatra.)


End file.
